houkai3rdfandomcom-20200213-history
Honkai Impact 3rd
Old game introduction On earth, a catastrophe known as the "Honkai" has plagued mankind throughout history. The Honkai was created alongside civilization, and creatures known as the "Honkai beasts," deadwalkers, as well as a paranormal humanoid - The Herrscher - were born within it. To fight the Honkai invasion, mankind created an organization, called the Schicksal. This organization was assembled by mankind as a means of resistance against the Honkai. Its creation also marked the beginning of a war, an eternal battle where no side has claimed victory. The fighting has continued to this day... Up until year 2013, when the 3rd Honkai War broke out in eastern Nagazora… New game introduction Hyperion, command system switched to the battle bridge. Auxiliary engine energy rises rapidly and begins to deliver ignition power to the main engine, which is 5% from the threshold. Announce the whole ship, enter the ignition countdown, 10, 9, 8... The download button finally unlocks the bolt, breaks the impact, and starts! So, from today, are you my Captain? Please remember carefully, I am the most popular idol of Hyperion, the battleship Ai-Chan! My mission is to guard this warship, and it is also the Captain mission! Wait, Ai-Chan has just captured an amazing name! Cecilia! Even know the name of the most powerful female Valkyrie in the history of Gods, as a human being, Captain is really amazing. Ey~ Ha~ Ha~This reminds me of Ai-Chan. Let me see what Captain knows about top secret information. "In order to make the next generation cartoon rendering, LiuWei sold his three sets of villas to make a completely 3D free perspective game!" So, in order to be a good captain, you need to work hard~ For you, this person, Ai-Chan know a little bit of. ...What, Captain actually questioned the strength of Ai-Chan as the most popular idol?! Yes, yes, I admit, I don't like the sister Mei make lunch for the captain, I'm not cute like Kiana, no fox ears like Theresa, playing games will occasionally lose to Bronya... Ok, okay, there is no such thing as Himeko... Captain, your eyes are staring at Major Himeko! Oops~ I really didn't expect that you were such a captain! In short, no matter what I don't care, love the world is the first cute! Wait, wait, the captain must not tell this to Theresa the schoolmaster! Game engine Houkai 3rd use Unity as their game engine, in addition the rendering pipeline is modified to fit with mobile devices. Current known engine version used: *5.3.6p5 (ver 1.0) *2017.4.3f1 (Unreleased, maybe testing ver) *2017.4.18f12 (ver 3.2, same engine version used in Genshin Impact closed beta) PC vs Mobile Unofficial game mod tool for Android A handy program can handle mod files and modify in-game resources including Unity game resources and Wwise audio resources. There are 2 modes non-root (Virtual XPosed) and root (change game data directly). If you use non-root mode you can't login Google Play or any other logins that require external app. Source code: Unity Mod Manager APK download: Unity Mod Manager releases